The present device relates to an apparatus and method for assisting a golfer to attain the proper grip of a golf club. Although golfers typically use both hands when swinging a golf club, the hand that is closest to the end of the golf club and closest to the golfer's body, hereinafter referred to as the “upper hand,” is the one primarily responsible for properly gripping the golf club. Therefore, the primary purpose of the present device and method is to properly align a golfer's upper hand to achieve a proper grip of a golf club. A proper grip by the upper hand is one that allows for the most efficient radial deviation (abduction) and ulnar deviation (adduction) as well as flexion and extension of the wrist, while also minimizing club head or shaft axis rotation during a golf swing. The existing prior art references teach a golf grip wherein the club rests low across the hand nearly parallel with the knuckles. However, a proper grip can only be achieved by correctly positioning the golf club grip in relation to the pisiform and triquetrum carpel bones of the golfer's hand, which can create a grip that is substantially different than that described in the existing prior art. The location of these bones is important, because when they are positioned correctly, the wrist of the upper hand of the golfer is locked in the proper position and cannot rotate about the club's longitudinal axis. Rotation about the longitudinal axis of the golf club can cause the face of the club to contact the golf ball at improper angles, which can change with each swing, preventing the golfer from taking corrective measures. When the pisiform and triquetrum carpel bones of the golfer's upper hand are in the correct location on the club, the face of the golf club will contact the ball at a predictable angle with every swing. Striking a golf ball with a club face at a proper angle is required for the ball to travel the direction and distance intended by the golfer.
Golf gloves are commonly used to prevent the golf club from slipping in the golfer's hands. These gloves are typically made from a material such as leather, which creates friction when placed in contact with the grips typically found on a golf club where the golfer places his or her hands when gripping it. In addition to this anti-slip function, the golf glove can also be a useful tool for indicating the precise location where a golfer should grip a golf club because golfers typically wear a golf glove on his or her upper hand. Likewise, golf club grips are typically found on all types of golf clubs and can also be a useful tool for indicating the precise location where a golfer should grip a golf club. The grips comprising the present marking system can be placed on clubs when they are manufactured or retrofitted onto clubs that did not originally comprise these marked grips. By providing visual cues on the golf glove, and corresponding visual cues on the grips of golf clubs, a golfer can consistently obtain the proper grip on a club, which can lead to predictable shots and a more effective technique.
Several different golf gloves have been designed, which use a visual indication on the surface of the glove to help the golfer find a particular hand position. Additionally, several different golf glove designs have been created, which contain padding and other means that force the user to place the club into a specific position in his or her hand.
A related invention, Liu U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,686, describes a golf glove comprising a “ . . . guide line drawn diagonally at an angle of 20-30 degrees from a horizontal line across the upper surface of the golf glove, the guide line passing through the crook between the roots of the middle finger and the ring finger.” This invention also describes an “indicium on a golf club grip handle.” The method described by Liu involves lining up the golf club grip handle with the guide line on the golf glove. The golfer can then check the position of the club before taking his or her swing by ensuring that the indicium on the golf club grip handle is in line with the guide line. The Liu invention uses a somewhat similar apparatus and method as that described by the current apparatus and method. However, the grip that is created by the Liu apparatus and method described are not the same as those described herein. Specifically, the Liu's invention does not properly align the pisiform and triquetrum carpel bones, which is a prerequisite for a golfer to obtain the most efficient grip. Furthermore, the Liu invention lines up the club with a guideline and positions the club using an indicia, which the user should position “approximately 180 degrees from the guideline.” In one embodiment, the present device and method is more precise because it requires the connection of two sets of markings, which requires the hand to be in a particular position in relation to the club, which does not require the user to visually estimate an angle as required by the Liu invention.
Another related invention, Park U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,027, describes golf gloves that provide an “indication part” that allows a golfer to obtain a particular golf grip. Each glove in the pair comprises markings that can be used with other markings on the other glove and the golf club grip, which can show the golfer how to grip the club in a particular way. Specifically, these gloves contain an indication on the top side of the thumbs that point to the Golfer's left shoulder when the hands are in the correct location. Additionally, these gloves comprise pressure points built into the gloves to help the golfer obtain a certain grip. Finally, these gloves comprise a visual cue that runs across the palm of the left hand, which represents the “holding line” where the shaft of the club should lie. However, the pressure points may affect the ability of the golfer to hit the ball correctly because they may force the golfer not to move his or her hand in a natural motion during the swing. Furthermore, the gloves contain a marking on the back of the glove, which does not allow the golfer to see the exact positioning of the contact point between the gloves and the grip. Moreover, these gloves show how the shaft can lie across the palm, but this method does not address the proper location of the pisiform and triquetrum carpel bones, which is required for obtaining the most efficient and consistent grip.
Another related invention, Elkins, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,874, existing in the prior art describes a “golf glove system and method.” This system and method comprises golf gloves containing a symbol on the external portion of the thumb of the upper hand, which ensures that the golfer obtains a certain thumb position on the club. The system comprises a marking on the top of the thumb that is visible to the golfer and a corresponding marker on the grip of the club. The golfer knows that the thumb is in the predetermined position when the marking on the glove lines up with the marking on the club. This patent allows the golfer to obtain a certain thumb position, but does not address the location of the club within the palm. Furthermore, these gloves do not present any relationship between the carpel bones of the hand and the shaft of the club. Moreover, the markings are located on the back of the glove, which does not allow the contact point between the glove and the club to be precisely identified by the user.
A fourth related invention, Sinton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,828, existing in the prior art describes a “Golf Training System.” This training system involves the use of one or two golf gloves to aid the golfer in finding a certain grip on the golf club. The glove that is worn on the upper hand has indications on the thumb as well as the index finger, which allows the golfer to visualize the predetermined hand placement. The second glove is optional and can be worn on the lower hand. This glove comprises two dot indicators on top of the knuckles, which indicate the line where the club should be located across the palm. This glove also contains indicators that show how to place the lower hand in relation to the upper hand. As in the other existing art, this glove system does not contain any indicators that allow the golfer to achieve the correct location of the carpel bones in the hand. Additionally, this system still comprises the drawback that the indicators are located on the back side of the hand, which prevents the golfer from viewing the precise contact point between the golfer's hand and the club's grip.
Finally, a related invention, McCree, U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0243940, existing in the prior art describes a “Golf Grip System.” This golf grip system comprises a glove and a golf grip that each further comprises indicators to help a golfer achieve a predetermined hand position with relation to the golf club. The thumb of the glove on the upper hand has an indicator that is generally oval in shape and is located directly over the pad of the golfer's thumb. There is a corresponding oval marking on the grip of the club and the two marks are placed in contact with each other for the predetermined thumb position to be obtained. In addition to this indicator, there is a line that crosses the palm of the glove. This line indicates the location where the club should be located within the hand. As with most of the inventions listed above, this invention uses a line that is placed in contact with the club shaft to establish a particular club position with relation to the upper hand. The line is specifically located at the location where the fingers are joined with the palm of the hand. This invention comprises indicators on the glove which contact indicators on the club. However, this invention does not address the location of the carpel bones within the hand. The line that shows the location of the club across the palm does not have any relation to where the carpel bones should be located and does not facilitate their proper alignment.
What is needed is a golf glove and golf club grip marking system that provides an indication as to where the hand should contact the golf club grip in order to properly align the pisiform and triquetrum carpel bones in relation to the golf club. This system may also indicate where the golfer's index finger should contact the golf club; thereby forming a grip that is efficient and capable of being maintained throughout a golfer's swing and repeatable time after time. The markings on the golf glove should be discrete and located on the palm of the glove so that contact between the marks on the glove and the golf club grip can be visually confirmed and precise positioning can thereby be achieved.